No Ledge
by ToryV
Summary: Faith doesn't end up in comatose and starts her road to redemption early.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything .'please don't sue me. It all belongs to Joss Whedon

Summary: What if Faith didn't jump. 

Authors Note: Beware! for i am a newbie author. I am without a beta and have no idea how to make this format work. Any suggestions are well appreciated

Buffy's POV

The knife is cold in my hand; I hear the quiet drips of blood hit the concrete of the roof. Her words are still hanging in the air. "You killed me" repeated over and over in my mind. I look down at her oddly peaceful yet hollow figure. She's laying in partial fetal position on the roof; a crimson puddle is continuously growing around her. I drop the knife and listen to the loud clang it makes then drop to my knees, at one point I would have never let her see me cry but now the tears flowed freely.

"Faith…. I try to choke out but my words are just a soft whimper

"Faith look at me" I tried to command but it came out as a wailing plea.

I stumble over to her body and roll her over so I'm cradling her in my lap; I tilt her head so it's facing me, cupping her cheek in my palm. I can feel her body heat decreasing becoming a deathly cold. More tears fall as I hold her close.

"Faith come on……come on Faith please….please" I'm begging now, shaking her, hugging her to me. I'm shaking now, I can't stop the tears. I don't try to stop them.

"Faith!" I scream hoping it will make a difference 

"Faith! Wake the fuck up! FAITH!" 

I want to hit her, smack her, kiss her. I'd do anything to see her eyes open.

"Faith….I love you……I love on Faith please……I love you" I feel an icy chill in my chest. I scream, I scream at Faith for leaving me. I scream at me for not telling Faith how I really felt, why it hurt so much to see her turn to the mayor. I scream because I had to again kill the person that I love.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin...sooo yep.

Author's note: Yet again, no Beta. So grammatical and punctuation galore...also these were written at like 4 a.m. soooo yeah. Any tips or suggestions are totally cool.

Faith's POV

I feel the cold of the knife before I feel the actual pain. The cold steel was a shocker but the pain was a bitch.

"You…killed me" I managed to sputter, my mind began to race. 

The look on Buffy's face was priceless, seriously a Kodak moment……but at the same time it caused this annoying pang in my chest……Buffy was scared? Worried even? I would have stayed on my feet but before I could brace myself on something, my knees gave out. I fall backwards crashing to the ground, smacking the back of my head on the concrete in the process. That fucking hurt. My mind goes blank and all I feel is a searing burn in my gut were the knife went in, I can't see anything or feel much…am I sleeping? Unconscious? If this is death, I'm going to be seriously pissed off. Before I have a chance to gather what thoughts I can process I hear my name being called. The voice is strained and almost in pain. B? I hear it again.

"Faith look at me!" 

Yep it's defiantly B; I hear that crack in her voice that I love so much. If I could move, I would be chuckling or giving her my usual victory grin. I can't see her but I can totally hear it in her voice, B is actually wigging out about killing me…trying to kill me... I dunno too soon to tell. I want to get up, I want to walk away, I want to do something….fuck, anything! This whole sitch is getting to me, I'd fucking punch out the devil himself for a shot of Jack about now.

"Faith come on……come on Faith please….please"

'What? Were do you want me to go? I'm Right here B.'

I can hear the voice in my head go soft, as if a part of me wants to go hug her…comfort her even. While at the same time there is another bittersweet voice urging me to go stick her with a rusty nail.

B is holding me now. I can feel her hands on my face, smell her perfume, feel the heat her body naturally gives off. I drink in all that I can. 

'You got me to love you B…isn't that a hoot and a holler. I have never loved anyone...not even my fucking Ma. But you….you of all people. Buffy goodie two shoed Summers got the big bad rogue slayer to love her.'

I feel my heart slow down in my chest, breathing is starting to become difficult. 

'B…..I'm sorry……I'm so sorry….' I wish I could speak the words but I forgot how to.

"Faith….I love you……I love on Faith please……I love you"

No……..fucking….way. 

I feel my head begin to fog…..I'm dieing…..shit…….No…No…..Fucking N.O. NO. I'm gonna live. After hearing her say that, there is no WAY I'm going to die now.

a/n: Any better? Any worse? Next chap will be a bit longer hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own jack, doing this for fun not profit.

Summary: Faithy isn't feeling so hot.

Authors note: Having a bit of writers block, I'll try to get a few more chapters done soon. Enjoy peeps... and uhh...Happy Easter!! Color some eggs!

Chapter 2

Narrator:

"Somebody! Somebody, help me please!!" Buffy cried out

The young blonde crashed through the doors of the Sunnydale E.R. With her, she carried a lifeless brunette. After several more distraught cries, Faith was secure on a gurney surrounded by several interns. Buffy ran beside the rolling bed clutching Faith's cold hand in her own, listening to what was being said between the scrub-wearing doctors.

"Is she going to be ok?" Buffy asked one of the doctors frantically.

The doctors acted as if she wasn't even there, they all focused on cutting away Faith's bloody shirt, exposing a jagged gash in her abdomen. The gaping hole made Buffy grimace.

'I…..made that' Buffy thought bitterly, she subconsciously squeezed Faith's hand.

Before Buffy could ask again if Faith would be alright, she was stopped by a nurse wearing a flower patterned scrub top.

"Excuse me, Ms.?" The nurse asked with an oddly annoyed tone.

"Are you family of the patient?"

Buffy looked at her and stuttered slightly.

'Should I lie? They might make me leave if I'm not related."

"Umm…...yeah…..she's my umm…..Sister! Yes she is my little sister," Buffy blurted out. The nurse gave her another odd look before speaking.

"Ok then, I'll need your name, your sister's name, and a number so that I can contact your parents or guardian."

Buffy looked longingly at the door that Faith was just wheeled through.

'I should be with her' her mind urged her. She looked at the nurse.

"Look….can we do this later…I really want to know if she'll be ok," Buffy practically begged.

The nurse just looked at Buffy, giving her the 'I don't give two shits about what you want' look.

"Um….My name is Buffy Summers, her name is Faith…..Summers"

It occurred to Buffy that she had no idea what Faiths last name was. She gave her home phone number to the nurse; seeming satisfied with Buffy's answer, the nurse went to go talk with the doctor. Leaving Buffy, to sit in the hospital waiting room.

Buffy's POV:

'Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god.' My mind raced; no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about Faith.

'If she dies….fuck, I have no clue what the hell I'd do if she died' Hot tears began to form in my eyes. I didn't wipe them away; I wanted Faith to wipe them away. I wanted Faith to hold me, to sit near me, to smile and laugh with me. Not be lying down, bleeding to death in some white room that smelled like sterilizer fluids.

'If she dies…...hell, I'll stake Angel just for something to do.' I thought bitterly, more tears.

I couldn't stand sitting anymore, I got up and began to pace. Looking at the clock my heart sank when I realized I've only been sitting here for 5 minutes. More pacing, just keep moving.

'Faith, I'll kill you if you die' more pacing

'I will fucking beat you to death if you die.' More and more pacing, more and more tears.

"Ms. Summers?" I hear that nurse again; I have decided that she is in fact a bitch.

"Yes. Yes, what is it? Is she ok?" I hear the worry practically seep from my words.

The bitch looks at me as if I just spit on her.

"She's pretty beat up Ms. Summers….the interns were surprised she's alive. Internal bleeding, a few broken ribs, and of course the stab wound. She's in surgery as we speak, they say she will probably be ok in a few hours…..it's odd, I heard one of the doctor's say that her body is already mending."

'Thank you GOD for slayer healing.' My heart felt a little lighter already.

"Your mother hasn't answered any of our calls yet, we'll keep trying though. I'll keep you updated" The bitch…I mean nurse, walked back through the swinging doors. Buffy sat back down in one of the leather seats.

'Please….be ok Faith'

Faith's POV:

'Ow….ow….fucking ow…'

One minute I'm bleeding on a roof, the next I'm being picked up and ran to……fuck I don't even know were. With ever step Buffy runs, I feel a surge of pain shoot through my guts.

'Real gentle there B' Sarcasm……even unconscious it's still my first language.

I hear Buffy make that cute little grunt as she jogs, I am almost getting high off her scent.

'Fuck, you smell so good B' I try to ignore the pain, I have to figure out were she's carrying me to. I hear B start to scream something…I can't make it out….getting a little foggy. I feel something soft under my head…..a needle in my arm…no more pain…. this is starting to really suck.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own it. I'm just a broke person.

Summary: Faithy gets a bit better, Buffy is going a bit insane.

Authors Note: Ooookay chapter 4...i think i left a few plot holes with the whole 'angel's still dieing' thing. I haven't seen season 3 in like 5 years soo i'm a little foggy on it. So lets just say Angel was saved by flying monkeys or something. This is Faith/Buffy...Angel can suck it up.

Narrator:

4 hours of surgery and 340 stitches later…

A short, mousey intern wheeled Faith out of the surgery room and into one of the smaller patient rooms. The young man secured the bed and looked down at the beautiful brunette. He smiled a little.

"Now who would want to hurt a pretty girl like you?" He reached over to brush a few hairs from Faith's eyes; a powerful hand stopped his arm short. The poor guy nearly had a heart attack. He saw Faith's eyes shoot open.

"Where…where is Buffy? …..Where am I?" Faith tried to speak but her throat was dry. She released her death grip on the intern's wrist. The intern tried to regain his calm; he straightened himself, trying to speak with authority.

"Ms. Summers, you came in here about 5 hours or so ago. You were pretty beat up; we don't advise you to have any visitors for at least an hour. I'm going to give you a dose of morphine….hopefully you can get some rest. Umm……please try not to touch your stitches. And also your sister is in the waiting room, we will send her in to stay with you when the morphine takes affect." Before Faith could say anything, she saw him insert a syringe into the IV tube protruding from the vein in her arm.

Faith's POV

'Heh…..Ms. Summers, smooth B. The whole 'sisters' thing is a bit awkward considering how many not so sisterly things I've dreamt of us doing since I met you.' I thought, the voice in my head was even amused by it.

I watch the nervous doc walk out of my room. I chuckle a bit.

It's not long before I feel the morphine start to kick in. I feel my head start to feel floaty…..this seems to be a common occurrence today. It's not long before I slip into a drug induced sleep.

Narrator:

Back to our favorite blonde in the waiting, room…

Buffy was now pacing the length of the room. She received many irritated looks from the same nurse; the anxious slayer could care less at the minute. After pacing for the past 4 hours and 20 minutes, she decided she earned herself some answers. Mustering up all the authority she could she walked up to the desk and gazed the bitchy nurse, dead in the eye.

"Any word on how she's doing?" Buffy asked with a very serious face.

The nurse, not amused, but still forced to put up with nagging people answered.

"She is out of surgery. It was successful; Dr. Monroe says she should be ready for discharge in about 2 weeks. You can go sit with her now, if you must." The nurse gave her the most half-ass smile Buffy had ever seen.

"What room." Buffy inquired through gritted teeth

The nurse gave the slayer Faiths room number, after giving the nurse a very sarcastic 'thanks, you've been a great help' the blonde nearly ran full speed to the room number given.

Buffy's POV:

'I hate that bitch, I hate that bitch, I hate that bitch' I thought as I ran

31B, 32B, 33B...34B AH HA!

I stopped at the door and peered inside. There she was… all the makeup she had on her face was removed, she still looked beautiful, innocent too…without all the black lipstick and eye shadow. I quietly turned the doorknob and crept inside, closing it behind me.

Grabbing one of the chairs from the corner of the room, I scooted it so it was beside Faith's bed. I sat down slowly, feeling fresh tears making an appearance.

"Hey Faith…" I whispered, hoping I didn't sound too much like a dumbass.

'Can you even hear me?'

My hand slowly reached up and took hers. I laced our fingers together. My heart felt lighter when I felt her hand squeeze mine very lightly, it wasn't cold anymore.

"It's good to be in the same room as you again Faith... in the sense that…we aren't trying to kill one another." I chuckle a little. Then without even thinking, I leaned over and grazed my lips over Faith's, I feel a comfortable tingle shoot through me.

"Couldn't have said it better myself B."

I feel my blood run cold as I look into the whiskey brown orbs staring at me with the faintest hint of amusement behind them.

A/N: Love it? Hate it? I'll update soon. Again, Happy Easter amigos!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't anything...blah blah...all joss whedons...blah blah

Summary: Angels turn to suffer a bit

Author's note: Woohoo! Finished watching the third season, now i know whats up with the soul boy.

**Narrator:**

**Back at Angel's mansion, were tall, dark, and mopey is currently dieing….**

Willow gently dabbed Angel's forehead with a damp cloth, the dark vampire winced and groaned in pain as the poison slowly ate away at him.

"Buf…..Buffy…." Angel moaned slightly taking Willow's hand in his own, bringing it to his cheek.

"Buffy…..I…I was wrong……I….can't live……without you." Angel winced after every word.

"No….uh no Angel—It's still me, Willow…. -- uh Buffy should be—be back real soon...—then you'll—you'll be ship shape in no time." Willow tried to reassure the dying vampire with her usual positive tone of voice. She glanced behind her to see Oz.

"Any sign of Buffy?" Willow asked hope ringing in her voice.

Oz shook his head slowly. Willow frowned and continued tending to Angel's forehead.

'Buffy, you have to hurry. He doesn't have much time.' The worried red head thought frantically.

'There has to be a spell or—or a potion that could cure Angel… If—if I could just find a spell that—that could extract the poison, then—then…' The witch's train of thought was interrupted as she felt two loving arms wrap around her waist from behind. Oz rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I think I know a way to help Angel," Willow mumbled, leaning against the warm body behind her.

"Would you mind keeping an eye on him, for maybe half an hour till I get back?"

Oz nodded his head and kissed Willow on the cheek.

"Sure thing"

Willow grinned, turning around to hug her boyfriend.

"I'll be back soon!" The witch yelled as she ran out the door.

**Back too the two slayers' we all know and love...**

**Narrator: **

There was a deathly silence hovering between both slayers. Faith took the liberty of breaking it.

"What's up B? Thought the whole reason ya ran me through was to give my blood to your boy toy?" Faith tried her best to sound mocking; however, at the moment she was a bit too shocked and groggy to pull it off.

Buffy just looked at Faith as if she was a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"I….I couldn't…….." Buffy stuttered barley above a whisper.

The blonde looked down to see her hand still held Faith's, their fingers intertwined.

'Why hasn't she pulled away yet?' Buffy wondered

She looked up to see Faith staring at her intently.

"You couldn't what B?" The brunette asked, even she was surprised by the softness in her voice. Buffy wanted to look away but found herself drawn to the brunette's intense gaze.

"I couldn't let you die Faith, I just couldn't" Buffy whispered the regret and remorse evident in her voice. To Buffy's surprise, she felt Faith squeeze her hand for comfort.

"B…you have every right too…..I've done…..horrible things. I just couldn't see that when I was doing them……now, I dunno it's pretty clear that I was……..**am** pretty fucked up." Faith's voice was dead serious, like a thick fog has just been lifted in her mind.

"So…..you gonna call some blue boys on me now? Gotta get psycho slayer behind bars."

Faith chuckled a little in attempt to lighten the mood. Buffy looked back up at Faith and gave her a small smile.

"I'm not going to turn you in Faith; it's not my place this time around."

Faith nodded slightly, she looked down at their joined hands.

'Wow. Feels like our hands fit together…. Fuck I'm going soft.'

"Buffy." Faith took a deep breathe; Buffy turned her head towards the brunette.

"Go get Soul boy…he probably doesn't have much time left…if you hurry the morphine will make it so I don't feel much."

Buffy's eyes bulged.

'Oh god. Angel.'

Buffy jumped out of her chair frantically.

"Oh god….I have to see how he is! He is **not **going to drink from you….I'll be back really soon I swear."

She was about to hurry out of the room, before she could process what was happening Faith yanked her down and placed a tender kiss on Buffy's lips, they lingered there for a few moments, enjoying the feeling, Faith pulled away and gave a slight smile.

"I'll hold ya to that B."

The shocked Blonde didn't even bother trying to form a sentence, she quickly waved her goodbye and bolted out of the room.

A/N: Getting a bit better? I love the reveiws people. Updateing real soon! Next chapter will be a bit more fluffyish


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know the drill people.

Summary: Willow has a bright idea, Faith has a visitor

Author Note: Ok ok, i know i said this chapter would have more Fluffy in it but i didn't really want to jump the gun with the whole thing. So this one is more centered around Angel's issue.

**Narrator:**

It didn't take Willow long to finally reach the magic shop, leaving her with plenty of time to research the couple of books she had in mind. The red head burst through the door and hurried over to one of the shelves, she remembered reading from several of the books months back.

**Willow's POV:**

'Purification… purification… purification…' I thumbed through the books that looked most familiar first. Giles would hit the roof if he found out I did this in my leisure time. I glanced around looking for the new clerk; she might be able to help me.

"Hey! I uhh—I could use some—some help please--for a—a purification ritual!" I take a second look around, this time I see Ms. Feeney emerge from the back area with an arm full of herbs.

"Oh! Willow, how may I be of service? Need anymore anti-lust spells? Oh! How about some nice, soothing, sage wands?"

I hurried over to help Ms. Feeney with the herbs she was carrying.

"Um…No, I--I was actually uh looking for—for um, a purification ritual. My uh—my friend cut himself…on a—an old knife and um—I think it had a poison on it and it's—it's making him sick." Ms. Feeney listened to me with a confused look on her face.

"Willow, if your friend is hurt then you should have him go to the hospital."

I looked around in frustration and sighed heavily; setting the herbs, I was carrying down.

"No it's uh-- it's a magic-type poison and--and doctors wouldn't know—uh how to help my friend, he's uhh-- he's different."

'Way to cover your ass Wil.' I scold myself

Ms. Feeney looks deep in thought for a brief moment and shrugs. She strolled over to the book section I was just rummaging through, taking a brief minute to look through the texts her finger finally lands on a dark green spell book. She flips it open and runs through the pages, her eyes land on one of the pages and a smile spreads across her face.

"Ah-Ha!" she chimes

"'The purging ritual of Attal' Liam'….this the one your looking for Willow?"

She leans the book over to my direction and I take a peek, I feel my heart race.

'She found it!' I nod my head frantically.

"What do I need? How—how much is the book an--and the—the ingredients?"

Ms. Feeney chuckles and shuts the book.

'She finds my hurrying amusing?' I feel my heart sink

"Willow, you can have the text for free. It's just….well your hurrying your Wicca arts a bit don't you think? This spell is **very** advanced. You haven't even mastered levitation fully yet."

Willow giggled feeling giddy suddenly.

'Tell that to the vamp I staked with a pencil!' I decide not to tell her that.

"Don't worry Ms. Feeney, I'll be really thorough and—and I have Giles too! He--he can watch what I'm doing." Ms. Feeney seemed satisfied with my answer, she handed me the book and walked behind the counter.

"Ok Willow, you will need a White sage smudge wand."

'Haha smudge wand.' Why do I find that amusing?

"2 ounces of Hyssop, 1 ounce of Yarrow, 2 ounces of Rue powder, 5 cats claws and I'll give you some feverfew for him to chew on whilst the ritual is going on." Ms. Feeney carefully measures out the ingredients that I need and pours them into plastic baggies. She hands me the book and smiles at me.

"Good luck Willow, peace be with you" I smiled back at her

"Thanks Ms. Feeney, you too" I run out the door.

'Don't worry Angel! This should help you…..or hopefully slow down the poison.'

**Back to Buffy, currently running to Angel's mansion…**

**Narrator:**

Buffy ran at full speed through her third cemetery, leaving a few vampires gawking as the slayer bolted past them.

'I would be there by now, if I had a goddamn car!' Buffy thought angrily.

The blonde ran past the last couple of headstone and up towards the gothic mansion.

'Eck, what the hell is that smell?' Buffy thought as a wave of unpleasant smell hit her.

'Something burning?' Buffy ran through the curtain-door to see Oz walking in a circle carrying a bundle of herbs that was lit partially. Thin threads of smoke wafted into the air.

"Hey Buffy" Oz greeted in his usual monosyllabic way of speaking.

"Oz? What are you doing?" Buffy asked slightly frustrated

"Hey Buffy!" the blonde turned to see Willow, standing over a cauldron that too was smoking.

"I remember this—this spell I read about. 'The purging ritual of Attal' Liam' it should help Angel…not totally cure him but-- but take out a majority of—of the poison! Kinda like—like sucking the poison, out of a--a snake bite." Willow explained throwing in a handful of white powder.

"So what? He can heal by himself then?" Buffy asked hopefully

Willow shook her head.

"No--not quite heal by himself. But--but help him so—so he won't have to drain a slayer. Just—just need a little—little bit of slayer blood."

Buffy glanced over at Angel and brought a hand to her neck.

"How much is a little?"

**Back to Sunnydale hospital….**

**Faith's POV:**

Well I am thoroughly bored out of my fucking skull. The damn TV doesn't work for shit.

I poke at my stitches, counting them with my fingernail.

"Damn B, you got me good."

'Why can't I be mad? I should be fucking furious with B but….I'm not."

I jab at the long gash in my stomach with two fingers.

"MOTHERFUCKER" I wince

Nope, still not angry.

'Shit, shit, shit and shit! Were did my bloodlust go??'

What the? Did it just get colder in here?

"There's my Faith." I look up to see Boss

"Hey Boss….how'd ya know I was here?" I feel uneasy for some reason.

'I've never been uneasy around Boss; he's like my Dad…..what's different…?'

The Mayor strolled over to the side of my bed and gave me his usual smile.

"Well little Missy, we picked up on some trouble coming from your apartment. I went to take a gander, found this." He pulled my dagger out of his pocket; my blood has been wiped off of the blade. Good ole' germophobic, neat freak, mayor.

He pulled a sanitation wipe from the inside of his jacket, and ran it over the blade.

"I smelled your blood on it, and gosh darnet I got angry, because I knew that Buffy girl must've done something." He sat down on the chair B was sitting in barley twenty minutes ago and handed me the dagger.

'This things been inside of me….fuckin weird'

I run my fingers over the cold steel.

'Home sweet home' I smile, squeezing the hilt.

"Thanks Boss, I've been missing this" I look at him trying to give a sincere smile

'Why? Why do I not feel comfortable around him anymore?'

He smiles at me again and brushes some hair from my face.

"She will pay; she will pay for hurting my Faith. When the time for the Ascension comes, she and everyone she knows will pay."

I have to force myself not to cringe when he says that.

'What's happening to me?'

He smiles at me again and chuckles.

"Well! I defiantly will have a bounce in my step from now on knowing your alright little lady. I am sorry to say though, I can't stay. Have some last minute prep work for our big day." He chimed getting up off the chair.

Boss leaned over and planted a kiss on the top of my head.

'Weird….so….dadish'

"I'll be back to pick you up before the Ascension!"

He walked towards the door.

"Don't forget to drink your milk Missy!"

He called before walking out the door.

I rolled my eyes.

I look down at my dagger.

'Buffy held this. Buffy stuck this in my gut. Yet I still want to lover her. Mayor visits and I feel nervous and uncomfortable. Mayor talks about killing, and I almost cringe... am I sick?'

I lean my head back onto my pillow.

"Today is officially the weirdest fucking day **ever**."

Author's Note: Finally a longer chapter. I'll update soon, hopefully with a bit more Faith/Buffy shtick. Cya dudes later!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: YOu know the drill people

Summary: weeeeeeeeee! continuation

A/N: sorry for the wait, haven't been myself lately. Hope you guys like this one...i was a bit tipsy writing the first half...so beware! Bwhahahaha! theres some Fuffy goodness in this chapter!

**Back to Angel's Mansion…. **

**Buffy's POV:**

I walked over to Angel's bedside.

Willow was on her hands and knees behind me drawing a pentagram with some chalk.

"Ok, Buffy I'll—I'll need you to pick Angel up a—and place him on--on the pentagram." Willow pointed at the sign on the floor. I nodded and glanced down at Angel. I bent down and slid my arms behind his neck and knees, slowly lifting him up.

'Carrying my ex bridal style is weird…..'

He's a lot heavier then I had expected, I almost drop him at first. I walk slowly to the pentagram on the floor, slowly letting him down. He grunts and winces with every small movement.

"Sorry" I whisper to him as he touches the floor.

I see his dark eyes open; they are glazed over in pain.

"Buffy?" he whimpers, I nod my head a little.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?" I ask. I feel his hand clamp around mine, it is sweaty and clammy.

"I….I was wrong…...I can't….can't leave you Buffy…I love you….too much….too much"

I just look down at him, I know I should have said 'I love you 'back to him but I just didn't feel it. I shook off Angels hand and stood up.

"Ready Wil?"

**Narrator:**

The ritual went surprisingly smoothly. Oz walked around the pentagram, waving the sage bundle around to distribute the smoke as Willow had instructed. The red head stood over Angel sprinkling the herb mixture over the convulsing vampire, chanting in Gaelic. After the last line of the ritual was spoken, a loud 'BAMF' was heard throughout the room, the pentagram began to glow a soft purple. 4 white orbs hovered above Angel's body, within seconds Angel's body began glowing as well. The vampire's eyes clamped shut, his body shook violently.

"What's going on? Is this a part of the ritual?" Buffy got up and hurried over to Willow's side.

"Yeah—it's—it's his body reacting to—to the energy detoxing his body— I'm betting that it'll hurt… a little bit."

Angel cried out in pain and the lights went down, leaving the room silent.

Buffy carefully walked over to Angel and knelt down.

"Angel……?"

The vampire's eyes opened slowly.

"Buffy?"

Buffy looked down into Angel's eyes.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked timidly

Angel nodded

"Much. The poison….it's weaker in me."

The vampire braced himself on his elbow and leaned forward to kiss the blonde, she pulled away before his lips met hers. Buffy pulled the hair away from her neck, exposing it to the recovering vamp. Before Angel could protest, Buffy spoke.

"You don't need to drain me, you only need a little. So just watch how much you drink"

Angel looked at the slayer with a mixture of confusion, fear, and anger.

"Faith, I thought you were going to kill her and bring her here instead."

Buffy felt anger rise in her at hearing that but let it go.

"I couldn't. She got away from me. Now drink"

"No Buffy I ca—"

"SHUT the **hell** up and drink dammnit. It's not much, just do it before I force it down your throat." Angel looked at me and inched forward.

"Hurry up, we don't have much time."

The vampire continued forward at a dreadfully slow pace.

"Dammnit Angel!" Buffy snapped

The slayer hooked her arm around Angel's neck, slamming his mouth over her pulse point. Angel almost immediately went into his game face and sunk his fangs into Buffy's neck, drinking hungrily. Buffy's eyes slammed shut in pain, her whole body tensing up as the vampire fed. Her hands gripped Angel's upper-arm with all the slayer strength she could gather, instantly bruising the vamps pale skin. Buffy grunted and moaned in pain, feeling herself become weaker and weaker every second from the loss of blood.

"Ok Angel that should be enough." Willow cut in after about a minute.

The old vampire did nothing in response.

"Angel." Buffy sputtered

Still no response.

Buffy tried pulling away, violently shoving at her ex-lover. Still the loud gulps and moans erupted from the vampire, as her greedily sucked away at Buffy's lifeblood.

"Angel!" Buffy cried out now, her voice harsh and laced with fear.

With what little strength she had left, she maneuvered her body so her knee was partially under Angel's abdomen. Using what was left of her slayer strength Buffy kneed the vampire unrelentingly in the crotch, sending him flying backward colliding into one of the stonewalls. A look of pain and guilt shadowed Angel's face.

"Buffy! Buffy, I'm so sorry….I just…I just lost control…I'm so sorry!" Angel scurried to his feet and ran over to Buffy. The blonde slowly gathered herself and brought herself to her feet; shaking away Angel's helping hands.

"You seem to do that a lot lately Angel." Buffy replied coldly

The humble vampire brought Buffy close to him in an awkward embrace; he pulled back slightly and went in to capture Buffy's lips with his own. He was left confused when the small blonde quickly pulled away, pretending she didn't realize what had happened turning to Willow.

"So um….the spell worked. Are you healed up now Angel?" Buffy asked, trying her best not to acknowledge the awkward tension in the room.

"Uh….Yeah, I don't feel the poison in my veins anymore. What now?"

Buffy shrugged.

"Still have the ascension coming up. So best we rest up and figure out the plan…..or something I guess." Buffy looked over at Willow and smiled.

"Great job with the spell Will, mad witch skills." Buffy hugged her friend and let out a heavy sigh. Feeling as if one less weight had been lifted from her chest Buffy's mind drifted back to Faith in the hospital.

'I hope she's doing ok. I need to go see her'

"So…Anyways I have to go. My mom expects me home…two hours ago," Buffy stated flatly, checking her watch for effect. Willow nodded, beginning to gather the supplies she used for the ritual, Oz helping silently.

"You ok Will? Your about as verbal as Oz suddenly." Buffy tried her best to appear light-hearted. Willow looked up and nodded, a fatigued expression plastered on her face.

"Yeah, just a little—little tired. That spell was a—a doozey." The red head answered, her voice sounding equally tired.

"Lets get you home." Oz smiled at Willow giving her a warm hug.

"You were amazing Willow," He smiled again and kissed his girlfriend tenderly.

The witch and the werewolf said their goodbyes to Buffy and Angel and climbed into Oz's van. No words were spoken between the slayer or the vampire till the van was out of sight. Angel slowly moved forward and attempted to kiss Buffy again.

"Well I ought to be going. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Buffy hurriedly backed away in a desperate attempt to avoid Angel's advances. Angel nodded solemnly.

"Ok. Well… I'll walk with you back to your house." Angel went to grab his coat.

"No, it's ok Angel. Slayer remember. I don't exactly need a bodyguard 24/7"

'Ok, not just the way I should've said it, too late to take it back now.'

Angel sighed heavily and turned toward the girl he loved.

"Buffy… have I done something? Anything?" The dark vampire inquired. Angel's face was dark with confusion.

"No, why would you think that?" Buffy asked innocently, deciding to go with the dumb blonde route. Irritation now was evident on Angel's face.

"Because you haven't looked me in the eye since you got back, you're as responsive as a statue if I try to hold you and you haven't let me kiss you once. So what's up? And don't act immature, and pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. We've been together long enough, I think I deserve to know what's wrong." Angel finished in an annoyed tone. Buffy gave him a mocking glare.

"Am I hearing this right?" Buffy's voice was dripping with sarcasm and malice.

"Your wondering why we aren't lovey dovey and kissy faced anymore…after **you** broke **my** heart. No Angel. No, it does not work that way. And as for owing you an explanation? No, I don't owe you shit. I'm donning some new puncture wounds in my neck, and you're talking about me owing you? That's funny Angel, that's fucking hysterical." The slayers words sliced into Angel.

"Buffy… I told you I was wrong for saying what I did. I need to be with you…I love you" The vampire stepped forward and tried to take Buffy's hand in his own. The blonde slayer stepped back, jerking her hands away. Her words were barley above a whisper, but Angel heard them loud and clear.

"I don't." Buffy turned away and walked out of the mansion. Leaving a stunned and heart broken vampire to brood. But then again what else is new.

**Sunnydale Hospital…..**

**Narrator:**

'Ok…so if this square has a 1,3,4,5 and 8…then that means the 9 goes…there….wait…..no there's a 9 in all the other columns! God **fucking** dammnit' Faith thought angrily throwing the Sudoku puzzle book across the room, causing it to hit the wall and fall apart on impact.

"Fucking puzzle books….what's the appeal." Faith grumbled

'Stupid fucking puzzle books…now I have nothing to do.' Faith crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window into the night sky.

'Wonder what B's thinking right now… probably worrying about soul-boy' Faith thought bitterly. The dark slayer uncrossed her arms and stretched soundly, almost cat-like. Carefully, she pulled the covers down to her waist and lifted her shirt up. Gazing at the gash with curious eyes, the brunette poked at the stitches, wincing at the sting that jolted her.

'Wicked! Already pretty much healed, thanks to slayer healing.' Faith continued poking and prodding at her newly discovered entertainment object, both enjoying and grimacing at the sharp sting and dull ache that came with every jab of her persistent finger.

'I'm alive, I feel. I'm actually a person…" Faith thought, the voice in her head was blank and unbelieving.

'No….not a **person**. A **monster**, a **person **doesn't kill other **people**. Only **monsters** kill.' With every emphasis, Faith jabbed slightly harder at her wound, causing fresh crimson droplets to form.

'There. Bleed animal, suffer.' Faith spat at herself internally. A disgruntled look fluttered over the brunette girls face as she lost herself in thoughts of self-loathing and hatred.

"Monster" Faith muttered under her breath.

"What?"

Faith jumped slightly startled at the new voice in the room. She turned to see Buffy and smiled slightly

'Must've been thinking too hard, didn't feel the slayer connection.'

"Faith what are you doing?" Buffy asked as she slowly walked closer to Faith's bedside. The dark slayer tried to cover her newly bleeding abdomen; her attempts were stopped by Buffy's stern yet gentle hand. The blonde reached down and brushed Faith's soft skin with her fingertips, earning a quiet gasp from the brunette.

"Some of your stitches are broken Faith," the older slayer spoke quietly, her fingertips continued to gently graze the soft flesh of Faith's stomach. Faith's eyes locked onto Buffy, but all the blonde's attention was focused on the long, bleeding gash in the younger slayers abdomen.

"Faith…did you break them?" Buffy spoke again, her voice filled with emotion.

Her fingers gently wiped away a few beads of blood drizzling down Faith's belly. The brunette gave a small nod.

"I'll go get the doctor, he can repair them." Buffy turned to go; before she could take a step, a strong hand grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't." Faith said in a small voice, almost shy, very un-Faith-like.

Buffy turned to protest, but was met by two soulful, brown eyes.

"Please. It's already healing see. Not even bleeding anymore. I don't need a doctor I just…." Faith trailed off and diverted her eyes to her lap.

'Come on…I can do this just say it.' Faith urged herself

After a few moments of silence she continued.

"I don't need doctors or drugs or anymore of that shit….I just… need you to stay. Ok Twinkie?" Faith loosened her grip and allowed her hand to slide down Buffy's arm till it reached the blondes hand, taking it in her own and lacing their fingers. The rogue slayer breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the blonde gently squeeze her hand. Buffy sat down slowly scooting the chair closer to Faith's bed, never letting go of the brunette's hand.

Both slayers sat in comfortable silence for the next few moments, Faith gently stroked the top of Buffy's hand with her thumb. The brunette had been gazing at their linked hands; it took her a few minutes before she noticed something wasn't right.

'What is different? Something wasn't there before. ' Faith wondered

Looking up the younger slayer saw that the blonde was trying to hide something on her neck. Faith reached over and used her free hand, gently tilting Buffy's head, giving her a better look at the older slayers neck. Brushing the blonde's hair back a little for a better look, Faith's eyes fell on two deep puncture wounds. A wound she knew all too well.

"Son of a bitch." Faith muttered in a venomous voice. Buffy looked at Faith and gave her a reassuring smile, before she could say anything; the dark slayer beat her to the punch.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." Faith spat.

"He…..he has your love! And….and he does this?! To save his own fucking ass!" Faith growled. Buffy looked into Faith's eyes and saw worry as well as rage.

"Faith, I asked him too. It was either you or me. I couldn't let him feed from you." Buffy tried to soothe her companion with her words, but Faith was too far gone.

"Yeah B, and who's the crazy, psycho bitch, murderer between the two of us? Who B?"

Buffy's eyes grew stern.

"Not the Faith in front of me." The blonde stated. Buffy held their joined hands up

"I would have had to take **this** Faith to be fed on by Angel. That would have killed me; I could never do that to you." Buffy tried desperately to keep her voice from breaking; her eyes watered slightly holding unshed tears. Faith's eyes went soft.

"He had to feed on you…because of something **I** did B. I should be wearing that mark….not you. Fuck, I should not even be alive… you shouldn't want me alive B…I tried to kill the man you love…and you had to get bit for it. How can you even stand to be in the same room as me?" Faith tried to let go of Buffy's hand, but was surprised when the blonde wouldn't let her. Buffy opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, choosing her next words carefully.

"Faith, I made my choice for a damn good reason. I know there is more good in you then you let on. I can feel it through our connection. You just have to be more trusting of people, and open up more… It helps dull the loneliness. And I could never want you dead Faith, never." Faith looked into Buffy's green eyes and saw an emotion she had never seen before.

'What is that?' Faith thought to herself. Before she could delve deeper into the mystery emotion in her blonde counterparts' eyes, Faith felt a familiar pain in her chest.

'Shit…..no…no. Please not in front of B'

"B….I'm so sorry…..I'm……" Faith felt hot tears spill down her cheeks. She turned away, trying to hide her face from the blonde, anything to shield her weakness.

She felt Buffy get up and pull her into a warm, loving embrace. Faith's body shook as she sobbed into Buffy's neck; Buffy soothingly ran her fingers through Faith's soft dark hair.

'I love you Buffy….I love you.' Faith thought over and over in her mind as tears fell down her face. She cried for what seemed like hours, while Buffy just sat there with her. Something no one has ever done for the younger slayer before.

'She smells so good' Faith thought, inhaling Buffy's scent as her sobs were now no more then quiet tears.

"You smell nice," Faith whispered into the older slayers ear. The blonde smiled.

"Thanks" Buffy pulled back slightly, just enough to look Faith in the eye. Without much thought added to her actions, Buffy leaned forward and kissed away the few remaining tears on Faiths face. Faith closed her eyes, feeling a warmth in her heart from the gesture. When the last of the tears were gone, Buffy leaned back to look at Faith again, the brunette gave a small smile which was returned by her blonde companion. Before sitting back in her seat, Buffy leaned forward and pressed her lips against Faith's. It was a tender loving kiss, no tongues, just slow, sensual, and short. Buffy broke the kiss first and sat back in her chair. Faith had somewhat of a dazed look on her face, making Buffy smile shyly. Both girls sat in a shy yet comfortable silence for a few minutes, neither wanting to break the moment. After a few more minutes, Faith was the first to speak.

"B? You know the whole 'trusting people' thing?" Buffy nodded slightly

"Yeah. Why?" Faith took a deep breathe.

'Here goes….my first step.' The dark slayer heard her inner self prepare.

"I…..I trust you B…..I was just being an asshole when I said I didn't." Faith gave a half-hearted chuckle. Buffy smiled.

'Fuck I'm a softy when I'm around B'

"I'm glad." The blonde said through a smile, her eyes glistened with that emotion again.

'What the hell is that in her eyes? Amusement? It can't be just Happy can it? No. It's to….warm to just be happy.' Faith zoned out in thought, trying to put her finger on what Buffy was feeling. The blonde saw this as a good time to say something.

"Hey Fai? You can stop referring to Angel as 'the guy I love' or 'Buffy's lover' or whatever. You can call him fang and soul-boy all you want. I don't mind. I know how you have a bunch of nicknames you call him behind my back." The blonde slayer said through a giggle. Faith looked at her with a confused stare.

"Um, Ok B sure….Were did that come from?" The blonde shrugged

"Well you mentioned a couple times about how he had my love and all that. And well….I dunno…. It's just not true anymore….hasn't been for a while now. I just don't feel it with him anymore. You know? Like I love him as a friend, not really a boyfriend." Buffy blushed, as she tried to explain it without embarrassing herself completely, in front of the brunette girl in front of her. Faith looked at Buffy blankly, as if nothing was registering.

'God damn she's cute when she blushes' Faith thought

"No idea B, I think I sorta get it. So you and soul-boy aren't an item anymore, huh? Why? I thought he was like your one and only or something." This caused the blonde to blush even further.

'Haha, score.' the brunette stifled a smirk, enjoying the cute blush that now played across the blondes face.

"There's just…someone else." Buffy answered with a knowing grin.

A/N: Ok yes i'll admit it...i was purposely a jackass to Angel in this chapter. Sorry to all you Angel fans out there. no offence. I just think that when he was in BTVS her was a pussy. He got a bit tougher in his own show though i guess. Next chapter will be up sooner hopefully.


End file.
